


Baby Shower

by Cluelesse, Fallingunderground13



Series: Lily and Leila: A Hitchhiker’s Guide to Alternate Realities [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Babies, Baby Shower, Celebrations, Competition, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Party Games, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Situational Humiliation, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluelesse/pseuds/Cluelesse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingunderground13/pseuds/Fallingunderground13
Summary: Lily returns to Leila's reality to throw a surprise Baby Shower for her. Enlisting the help of Leila and James' demons it's sure to be an interesting party.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lily and Leila: A Hitchhiker’s Guide to Alternate Realities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Preparing the Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part to Lily, Leila and James' reality jumping shenanigans. Just another reminder that while there's not much for game spoilers in this, there are tons of spoilers for our own stories respectively.

Lily stands in the living room of Serenity Manor, surrounded by her demons. “Here’s the last bag of gifts.” Beel says, setting it down. He looks worried at all the heavy things Lily is taking with her. 

“Oi! How are ya supposed to carry all of that?!” Mammon says.

“Don’t worry.” Lily tells them with a smile. Putting an arm through each bag handle she sits on one of the couches. She chooses a spot that no one here normally sits, she can only hope it holds true in the other reality as well. “The box now please.” she indicates to her lap. Beel sets the heavy box on her lap. Lily clasps one hand onto the box, as long as she can hold onto something she can bring it with her. she uses her one free hand to meticulously turn the hourglass. 

“Stay out of trouble.” Lucifer tells her. He doesn’t say it but he’s worried these other versions of themselves won’t treat her well, specifically his other self. “Don’t provoke anyone.”

“Bring me back cake.”

“Stay safe.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Lily gives her demons a smile goodbye before she finishes her last turn. 

**In James and Leila’s reality...**

“Oy! James! When’s Leila gettin’ back?” Mammon asks, sprawled out on the couch doing a great impression of Belphegor. 

“I told you -” James sighs, beginning to answer Mammon for the 5th time since Leila left. “Lily!” he exclaims when Lily suddenly appears on the couch across from him, barely missing Mammon’s outstretched feet. 

“D’AAAAHH!” Mammon screams, looking at Lily with big eyes, but then he recovers quickly, pretending that scream never happened.

“James! Mammon!” She greets them happily. Not phased in the least by Mammon’s outburst. 

“What're ya doin’ here Lily?” Mammon asks with a grin, after he recovered from the initial shock of someone appearing out of nowhere, peeking into the bag nearest him. “Aww you brought us gifts, ya shouldn’t have.” he says as his fingers reach greedily into a bag. 

“OW!” Mammon retracts his hand when the hex Lily placed on the gift bags reacts to him. Lily smiles, thanking Leila in her head for the idea.

“Those gifts are from me and my demons for Leila, her baby and her mates.” she admonishes him. 

A few more familiar faces have come into the living room, apparently everyone is bored enough today to be curious about Mammon’s latest outburst. 

“James? Can you gather everyone around? I’ve got 12 hours and I’ve come on a mission.” she tells him.

“A mission?”

“Yes! We’re throwing Leila a baby shower!” Lily announces delightfully. “I’ll need everyone’s cooperation.”

“Alright, so this is meant to be a surprise, right?” James nods after Lily has explained her plans to him and his demons. “In that case I’ll let Solomon know to keep her away, until we’re finished here.”

“Yes, good idea.” Lily nods. She could only plan so much in advance and she feels that luck is on her side, now that she discovered that Leila is away for at least a couple more hours for her sorcerers license trials. James also seems to be like someone she can rely on for the rest of preparation.

“I would like to invite the angels as well.” He says to her and Lily nods approvingly. That was her own plan as well. “And Barbatos… But I’m not sure about calling him, because…Well, I’m just going to try, anyway.”

“I’ve brought some treats baked by my Luke and Barbatos, but it isn’t nearly enough for everyone, so I was hoping yours would be able to lend a hand with food preparations?” Lily asks him and he nods, taking out his DDD.

Lily stands up and begins pulling smaller boxes out of the big box. James has stepped aside to send several texts and Lily is crowded by his demons again. She chuckles when Beel is the next to get zapped when he reaches for a box of star shaped macarons baked by her Luke. 

“Looks like Lily learnt a thing or two from our Leila.” She hears Lucifer’s voice, sounding appreciative. She smiles a bit shyly at him.

“I have a whole bunch of decorations but I’ll need help putting them all up. I also have games…” she explains.

“What’s with the stars and clouds?” Lily looks up to see Belphegor holding up some of the decorations. He had just put Pandora in her crib, when he heard the commotion about Lily’s arrival. Curious about the new friend for his Leila, he decided to skip his own nap he usually takes together with his daughter.

“Oh!” Lily hadn’t even realized he was in the room. “That’s all part of the baby shower theme, it’s twinkle little star.” she smiles. Lily thought it was a suitable theme, all things considered. 

“Sounds nice.” Belphegor smiles back at her. “Leila and I like to stargaze…Looking at some special stars together...” He takes out more decorative stars and starts hanging them up. “Maybe we can hang some fairy lights as well…?” She hears him mumble as he moves away from her. “It’ll look like a starry night…”

“Fairy lights would be perfect.” she tells him with a proud, beaming smile. It’s strange but wonderful to see such a sweet side to Belphegor. Not that her own doesn’t have his moments, but not without some snark thrown in for good measure.

  
Now Satan is looking into the box as well as he pulls out a stack of small thick books. “What are these odd books?”

“Those are some of my favorite baby books!” Lily explains, excitedly. “Goodnight Moon, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Brown Bear, Brown Bear.” She lists a few in the pile. 

“There is not a lot of information in these…” Satan skims through the thick pages. “And I thought that babies weren’t able to read, yet?” He looks worried, as if he’s planning to teach his daughter to read right away. 

Lily giggles. “It’s the parents that read to their baby, for bonding. It’s not really meant for education, yet.”

“Ah.” Satan nods with a serious expression on his face. “I’ve read about the importance of bonding.” Lily gets the feeling that Satan will take this task very seriously and she smiles.

“Ya sure put a lot of work into this.” Mammon says, throwing an arm around Lily’s shoulder. 

Lily smiles at him and everyone else. “Leila deserves a bit of normalcy...I wanted her to enjoy a human celebration. I’d really appreciate everyone’s help.” she says, looking around at everyone. 

“Oh.” Lily blushes, “I guess you already know, but I’m Lily and it’s so nice to meet you after all this time.” she smiles. 

They introduce themselves to her, even though she already knows who they are, so it’s a bit messy with a lot of giggles and soon Lily is accepted by everyone as if she’s always been with them, like James and Leila.

  
Belphegor has apparently put himself on the decorating team, as Lily notices he has gathered and tries to untangle a whole bunch of fairy lights to go with the decorative stars. “If Beel and Asmo can help Belphie with decorating, Satan can help James oversee the food tables… Mammon and Levi can help me with the games..and,” she looks at Lucifer, who stands looking at the scene with his arms crossed and gives him her best smile. “Lucifer, would you mind overseeing that everything is done properly?”

To her surprise, Lucifer is not at all offended by her taking the leadership of this party in his home, out of the blue.  _ That is uncharacteristic of him _ , she thinks. But then she remembers that this Lucifer lives with Leila and James. And they are both not impressed by a dominant Lucifer. If anything, this Lucifer likes a civilized challenge like this.

“Very well.” He says, benevolently. “They will always need some supervision, after all. Beelzebub! Get AWAY from the food that Lily brought, right this instant!” And he immediately casts a spell towards his brother, who flees. “There is NO eating anything until Leila is home.”

_ Right, _ Lily thinks and she secretly smiles.  _ Definitely not a softy. Only to certain humans then. _

  
Meanwhile James is sending out texts.

**Luke <> Simeon <> James**

**> James:** Can you two come to Serenity Manor today?  
**> James:** And can Luke bake us some delicious stuff?  
**< Simeon** : Sure  
**< Luke:** Hold up, what is this about?  
**> James:** We’re in the middle of preparing a surprise baby-shower for Leila and you two are invited!  
**> James:** See you later!

After this he sends a text to Solomon

**Solomon <> James**

**> James:** Solomon, how is Leila’s trial going?  
**< Solomon:** She is right on schedule.  
**> James:** Could you wait with returning to the Manor, until I let you know?  
**< Solomon:** Of course. I’ll see you later, James.  
**< Solomon:** Good luck!

“Ugh, I don’t know how he does it.” James complains to his screen with a crooked smile. “Knowing everything. Or is he just pretending?”

Then finally it’s Barbatos turn. He’s still unsure about this, but he knows Leila would love to see all her own demons. There’s just this one complication…

**Barbatos <> James**

**> James:** Barbatos, we’re planning a surprise for Leila, right now  
**< Barbatos:** I see. How can I help?  
**> James:** I know Leila would love for you to come to the party, but…  
**< Barbatos:** I understand. I’ll see what I can do.  
**> James:** If you are able to come, can you bring us some of your famed dishes?  
**< Barbatos:** Naturally.

“Let’s just hope that Lord Diavolo doesn’t catch a whiff of this and crashes the party…” James mumbles to himself, before joining the others to help with the decorating and other preparations.

  
While Belphegor is well on his way with the hanging decorations, Lily explains to the rest of the decorating group what she wants done. “These items, along with these plates and napkins are for the dessert table. I have pink, purple and gold streamers and also balloons in those colors that need to be blown up too...” 

“Just leave it to me Lily.” Asmo assures her, taking the box of decorations. “It will look like a dream!”

  
Leading Mammon and Levi into the dining room, they work on preparing the baby shower games. 

“Oy, what’s up with all these diapers?” Mammon asks.

Lily takes out a handful of candy bars. “Those are for a game.” she explains. Mammon and Levi watch with distrubed fascination as Lily opens up a diaper, places a candy bar inside and uses her magic to melt it. 

“Gross. What kind of normie game is this?” Levi asks. 

“You have to guess what kind of candy bar is on each diaper.” Lily giggles.

“Disgusting.” Mammon says with his face scrunched up. 

“Well it’s a good thing neither of you two can play any of these games since you’re helping set them up.” Lily tells them.

“Good. I didn’t wanna play any stupid baby games anyway.”

“What are these for?” Levi asks, holding up a large cloth diaper pin. 

“Oh.” Lily takes the pin and pins it to her blouse. “Everyone wears one. If you hear someone say one of the forbidden words you get to steal it from them, the person with the most pins at the end wins.”

“Forbidden words?” Levi scoffs. “There are no forbidden words for demons.”

“You’d be surprised.” Lily tells him mysteriously.

“Win? Whaddya win?” Mammon suddenly asks. Lily rolls her eyes with a smirk. 

“I have game prizes for the winners.” Lily answers vaguely. “But you don’t want to play any stupid baby games, right?” She laughs when Mammon looks flustered. He definitely wants to do them if there’s prizes! Or maybe just take what his brothers win, if it’s anything good. He wonders how one ‘cheats’ at baby games? “You can play some of the games, just not the ones you know the answers to.”

“Here.” she hands Mammon an ice tray filled with tiny plastic baby dolls. “Can you fill this with water and put them in the freezer?” He looks at her like he thinks she’s nuts, but shrugs and does it anyway.

  
Lily has a sense of accomplishment after all the preparation is done. Looking around, the living room and part of the garden of the Manor are transformed into a starry night filled with her twinkle little star decorations. It all went so smoothly! 

Though she sees Beelzebub still hovering around the table with snacks, like an actual fly. Mammon is hovering around there too, swatting Beelzebub away, as if he was an actual fly. 

Belphegor lays, face down, passed out on one of the couches and Lily hopes he wakes up later. But it was nice to see him so hard at work for his mate. 

Leviathan has disappeared to his room and Lily hopes that he will return to the party once it starts. When she asked, his answer didn’t sound very convincing. 

Satan is reading all the baby books, as if he wants to know them by heart, before reading them to his daughter, which is kind of adorable and Lily sneaks a picture on her DDD. Her own Satan will think this hilarious, no doubt, but Lily thinks it's cute. 

Asmodeus had left a while ago saying he needed to get himself ready, and Lucifer looks busy on his phone. His brows creased as he types out some responses.

  
Everything seems very calm, especially for a house filled with demons. Especially right before a party. Suddenly Lily hears the familiar sound of the roomba starting up its round. She had to convince her own demons that it wasn’t a dangerous invention designed to eat feet, or suck you into another dimension. But a vacuum cleaner of sorts.

Then she sees it sliding into the living room and to her surprise and delight… There’s a cat sitting on it! It must be Shado, Lily recognizes him from the pictures. He sits on the roomba like he’s the king of the household, doing a tour around his subjects. 

Lily begins dancing in place, hopping on one foot and then the other like a child. “Ooh!” She tugs James' arm enthusiastically as she grabs her DDD to take a picture. “Look at that, it’s so cute!” James can practically see the hearts in her eyes. 

“It is, right?” James laughs. Then he tells her the story about how his demons think the roomba is actually a vehicle for cats and nothing else.

She looks at him with big eyes, hiding a smile behind her hand. “You never told them the truth?”

“Never.” He confirms with a mischievous grin. “Neither did Leila. It’s just too funny this way.”

“You two are both troublemakers.” Lily giggles. This is too good, she’ll be happy to keep up the ruse with them. 

“Only every time we can.” James confirms. “Leila can use some less seriousness now and then, anyway.”

Lily nods and takes a seat on the couch, taking a few more photos. Then Shado notices Lily and regally steps off his roomba to inspect her. It doesn’t take long, before he has nestled himself in her lap, loudly purring. Lily couldn’t be happier.

“Oh! James! Quick, take a picture please.” She tells him, giving him her DDD. “Satan will love to see this!”

While James does as she asked, Satan looks up from his books. “Look at that, I’ve been replaced as Shado’s second favorite.”

“What do you mean?” She blushes, hopefully he’s not mad?

“Leila is his favorite of course, then me, then Belphie. Basically.” Satan grins at her and she sighs with relief. “He sees Pandora as Leila’s kitten that he needs to protect.”

“Aww, that’s so cute.” 

“Yeah, it really is.” Satan confirms with a smile and goes back to his books.

Lily turns her attention back to Shado, scratching him between the ears. “You’re a good kitty aren’t you Shado? Yes. I wish I had those ear plugs so we could have a proper chat.” she tells the cat, who only starts purring loudly as if he exactly understands her. Maybe he does?  
  
  



	2. Some Privacy First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the party starts, Lily and Leila first want to have some girl talk again. Away from the males. They haven't seen each other in almost a year! Of course they want that!

Lily is walking back into the living room after fetching a treat for Shado, who left her lap when Mammon had sat down next to her with a plop, talking loudly. She immediately sees Luke placing a beautiful cake on the dessert table. It even matches her theme, she’s so impressed! Simeon is standing next to him. Forgetting herself, she skips over to them and wraps her arms around Luke  from the side, smooshing her cheek against his . 

“Luke! Thank you! The cake is beautiful!” She gushes and smiles up at Simeon. “I’m so glad both of you could make it. I’m sure it wasn’t easy to leave the cafe at the last minute.”

“Oh! Hey!” Luke says startled, trying to escape the strange hugging arms. He smiles shyly. “Nice to meet you, Lily.”

“Yes, nice to meet you, Lily.” Simeon laughs in his merry way, looking amused how Lily now remembers that these angels don’t know her yet.  Her cheeks tinted pink. “You are just as I imagined you to be. Now, tell me more about these baby showers.”

“Yeah,” Luke agrees, already over his shyness. “It sounds like so much fun! Thanks for inviting us.”

“Oh of course!” Lily smiles shyly, still a bit embarrassed. “I hope Leila likes it. I’ve never had the opportunity to attend one or host one before, so I hope I did it right…” Lily rambles a bit before she explains the history and purpose of baby showers. 

Everyone except Barbatos is gathered in the living room waiting for Leila to arrive when James gets a text from Solomon saying that Leila finished her trial and that they are approaching the manor. 

“Quiet down everyone.” James says, mostly it’s a command for his more rowdy demons. “Leila is here.”

Everyone groups together in the living room, facing where Leila will enter. Lily can barely stay still, she’s so excited. 

When Leila and Solomon enter the Manor it’s eerily quiet.  _ This can’t be good.  _ Leila thinks with worry. These demons are NEVER quiet! 

“I’m going to go check on Pandora..” Leila says, sounding a bit worried. “They better not have left her all on her own…”

“Of course.” Solomon nods. “But let’s stop by the living room first.” he tells her. Leila gives her grandfather a look, but doesn’t question him as they walk towards the living room. He’s still her teacher and can better sense it if things really are wrong, so she’ll trust him on this. 

“Okay, but THEN I go check on Pandora…” She tells him as she follows him. He just nods and opens the door for her so she can step through first

“Surprise!” Everyone shouts when Leila enters the living room with Solomon following right behind her. 

She jumps up literally, completely surprised. Before Leila even has a chance to react, Lily is already embracing her tightly. “Congrats Leila! I’m so happy for you!”

“Lily? You’re here! I missed you so much!!” Leila hugs her friend tightly back. Then she asks, looking around. “What is all this?!”

“I wanted to throw you a baby shower!” Lily beams at her friend. 

“Really?” Leila can hardly believe it. She’s been so occupied with serious stuff. There never seemed to be time to celebrate the birth of her baby. “Thank you so much!” She feels herself getting teary eyes and sniffles.  _ Ugh. hormones why don't you go away _ . She complains to herself as she smiles.

“Of course! After everything you’ve been through you deserve it!”

Belphegor and Satan already stand around Leila as they saw her start to cry. “It’s nothing. It’s because I’m happy.” She tries to tell them in between her sniffles and their kisses. “Seriously, you guys!”

But they won’t just take her word for it. Or they just don’t want to let her go yet before they have properly and thoroughly greeted her. Lily looks on with surprise. She can hardly imagine her own Satan and Belphegor would be this affectionate with someone. Especially in public! Sure, they like to be around her and Belphegor is definitely clingy, but this looks different to her. Lily thinks it’s really cute and secretly takes a picture of it to show her own demons.

“Let’s go get Pandora!” Leila links her arm with Lily’s after she finally made clear that it’s enough to her demons. “I can show you how the guys renovated my attic room and…” She stops talking as she sees that Satan, Asmodeus and Belphegor are also following them out of the room. “Where do all of you think you’re going?”

“We’re coming with you, of course!” Asmodeus sings, linking his arm with Lily’s other. “We’re not letting you out of our sight and miss out on Lily’s lovely company!”

“You need my help with getting Pandora ready.” Satan offers his explanation of not wanting Leila out of his sight yet.

“No, you’re not.” Leila tells them sternly. “Lily and I will be back soon. James can come, though.”

“I’ll stay here and get the rest of the things ready for the party.” James offers and then asks. “And you guys are going to help me, right?”

“Ugh, don’t go yet.” Belphegor complains, stopping Leila from moving away from him with his tail and drawing her back into his arms. “You just got home…”

“Belphie, what did I tell you about trying to stop me from seeing Pandora?” 

To Lily’s surprise, Leila sounds genuinely threatening as she says this to Belphegor. Then she figures that Belphegor maybe needs a firm touch now and then, and Leila is just the mate for him to do that. She knows she’s right on that when she sees Belphegor's reaction.

He grins cheekily and kisses her. “Fine, mother bear. I won’t stop you from seeing your cub. Just don’t take too long.”

Leila rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair. “Bunch of idiots…” Lily can hear her fondly mumble.

“Alright, alright, enough!” Mammon grumbles, pulling his brother away from Leila. “Just let them get her little brat, the faster she’s back again, okay?”

“Don’t worry, guys!” Lily tells them, smiling. “We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other.”

Laughing and gossiping the two girls climb the stairs to Leila’s renovated attic room. Well, obviously it’s just the door to her room. She doesn't have to actually go to the attic of Serenity Manor. Lucifer thought that was more convenient for Leila and her baby.

Lily looks around with amazement. “Is this the attic?” She asks, to be sure when she steps into the cozy living area  complete with kitchenette . “It’s beautiful! Lucifer did this for you?”

“Yeah, I think he hopes that it will convince me to raise Pandora in the Devildom.” Leila nods and confesses. “But I’m not sure about that yet. She’s a baby and the Devildom is dangerous. You know? I just don’t know…”

“I’m sure Lucifer will understand that.” Lily tells her, comfortingly. “If he’s done this for you, giving you your own space, then he loves you very much.”

“He does tell me I’m his little sister, now.” Leila laughs. “Who would have thought, right? Anyway, let’s go get Pandora and blow your mind with all her little beauty.”

Lily laughs, hearing Leila so proud. She’s very curious to see the baby. It’s the first time she’s going to see a nephilim. When Leila opens the door to the nursery, there’s immediately the smell…

“Ugh, you’re so stinky!” Leila complains to her baby, lifting her up from the crib. “Let’s clean you up, because you have visitors!”

Pandora just makes happy sounding noises to her mother. Lily notices that even if she’s a small one month-and-a-bit old baby, she seems more alert than she expected. Bright grey eyes with long dark lashes look around into the world with interest.  _ Demon eyes. _ Lily thinks.  _ Made to mesmerize. _ She’s also immediately noticed the three tiny golden-tipped horns on her little head.

“Look Lily.” Leila says proudly, after she’s quickly used a vanishing spell on Pandora’s dirty diaper.  _ Smart, _ Lily thinks.  _ I bet that was Belphegor's idea. _ “In Devildom rooms, you can see her nephilim features.” 

She shows Lily the feathery little wings and tail. They’re still premature and more downy than feathery, but Lily can already imagine how they might grow out to be. Her little head is covered with very short golden fuzz for hair. Lily thinks Pandora looks just adorable.

“So cute.” She sighs, carefully stroking a wing, which makes Pandora let out another happy sounding cry.

“Yeah, she likes that.” Leila nods approvingly. “You want to pick out her clothes? They’re in that cabinet over there… I’m afraid a lot of it is pink, since... you know…”

“...Uncle Asmo…” Lily nods in understanding.

“Exactly.” Leila laughs. She starts dressing Pandora up in the clothes that Lily picked out. “I will let you hold her once you sit on a couch, okay? Just to be safe that you don’t disappear on her…” She looks apologetic, but Lily understands.

“I gave myself twelve hours for this trip, so I won't vanish anytime soon.” Lily reassures her. “But safety first.” she laughs a little nervously. “I’ve never held a baby before anyway.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Leila encourages her. “I never did either. You get the hang of it in no time.”

“Can I take a picture of you and Pandora?” Lily asks, almost pleadingly and Leila laughs. “You look so cute and beautiful together.”

“Sure!” Leila nods. “Let’s take one here and one outside the room. Then you can see the difference.” She adds mysteriously. “But I’m going to take a picture of you and her then too. One with your camera and one with my own!”

After the pictures are taken inside Leila’s room, she also gives Lily a little tour. Not that there is much else, apart from the study, the loft that she uses for storage and the bathroom. But Leila is proud of her study, where she can make all her inventions.

“Look, they made a cabinet for me with all kinds of Devildom ingredients and I brought a whole bunch of Celestial Realm ingredients with me.” She shows Lily proudly. “I don’t know the use of everything yet, but I love to experiment…  I have to keep it under a protective spell, because Mammon is too interested to try to steal my Celestial ingredients and sell it in the Devildom. ”

“Wow! This is incredible. It’s almost as much as Solomon’s collection.” Lily says, sounding impressed and checking out some of the more rare ingredients.  “Yeah, I think that’s definitely necessary, living with Mammon.”

“Right?” Leila sounds proud and then she giggles. “Solomon is a bit jealous of some of my ingredients… Celestial ingredients aren't easy to obtain. And this is my collection of spellbooks and spellcrafting books. Satan has given me so many, but some of them I’ve written myself.” She keeps going animatedly. “You probably already know that often sorcerers write their own spellbooks. Right now I’m writing one with simple spells and potions for Pandora, for when she’s big enough… Where did I put it?”

Lily has a secret smile on her face as she looks at all the spellbooks. She doesn’t want to say anything yet and give away all her surprises for the day. “You certainly have quite the collection! Makes a girl jealous.” Lily teases with a laugh. Leila just sticks out her tongue. She knows Lily will have learned all of this over the coming years as well, with the guidance of Solomon. 

“It will be fun to research and experiment together with James, next time you’re here and we have time for it.” Leila invites her, while she’s looking for her book. “Hm, Satan must have been reading it. He can never put away a book properly…” Leila mutters and it makes Lily laugh. “Anyway…” Leila shrugs after deciding she can’t find her spellbook right away. “How have you been doing the past nine months?”

“I’ve been well! Visiting with James really helped break up all the gruelling tutelage.” she laughs. “So I’m really thankful that you left your reality-turner with him!” She gives Leila a little bow. Lily tells Leila about some of her struggles living under the same roof as Solomon and her progress in her magic studies and skills. “I felt like my own Solomon was really holding back until I returned from your reality and had a lesson with James from your grandfather. I think it helped change his perspective a bit when I showed him what I learned from his other self in just one day.” Lily grins.

“Oh? What did he teach you that day?” Leila asks curiously.

Lily tells her all about the lesson from that day. “I was a little jealous when your grandfather told us it was one of your natural abilities! James and I had a rough time with it that day.” She laughs remembering it. Sobering, Lily looks at Leila more seriously. “I’m glad you have natural defensive abilities though. I like knowing that you have that considering everything you’ve been through….How are things going with that…?”

“Oh well…” Leila grins wickedly and again Lily can see much resemblance with Solomon. “I accidently learned a time-freezing spell…”

“Accidently?” Lily wonders how someone can learn a spell accidentally.

“Yeah… Last year, Lord Diavolo had me feeling cornered and in a panic I froze him in time.” Leila tells Lily and she now remembers that James told her something about that. “And Barbatos told me that it was because I accessed his abilities through our pact and combined them with my forcefield abilities. On instinct.” She giggles. “I thought I was going to be beheaded or something, for doing that to the future King of the Devildom.”

“Though he deserved it…”

“Yeah,” Leila smiles. “Barbatos thought so too. He’s really on my side. Or maybe he’s on the side of what is best for the future of the Devildom.” She stops to think about that.

“From what I can tell, he respects you, so… Don’t worry about that.”

“Anyway…” Leila shrugs as if deciding that’s a problem for later. “I’ve perfected it so now I can do it on purpose. Poor Luke…” Lily laughs, she can imagine who was Leila’s favorite practice target. “And when I arrived here a few weeks ago, our spoiled Prince of course thought it was okay to make a portal to his castle in my room. So I have made clear to him what the new rules are in dealing with me and who I love.” Leila looks very annoyed, but also triumphant. “I’m not going to be his entertainment anymore.”

“Hmm. Yes, he did that portal thing to me too. Even though I don’t have the same issues with my Diavolo, it’s still rather presumptuous..” 

“Right?” Leila still seems outraged. “And I also made a restraining order sort of spell for him, so he can’t touch Pandora.” Leila continues. “I was worried, you know. That he would still harm her to get me. Or that he would claim her as a mate by the time she’s grown up.” She shivers at the thought.

Lily makes a disturbed face. “That’s just...wrong on so many levels...maybe it’s a human way of thinking but no...just...no. Pandora's lucky to have you. Tell me more about this restraining order spell?”

“It’s a kind of forcefield that only activates around him. I used a spell from Lucifer that he taught me and combined it with my abilities and imbued it with Celestial magic. There is no demon who can break it. When he tried it out, it launched him backwards into his pond.” Leila says, proud with that achievement. “I’m the only one who can lift it. Unless Lord Diavolo manages to bring peace and harmony in the Three Worlds before I’m willing to lift it.”

Lily burst out laughing. “That will take a loooong time.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Leila nods satisfied, cuddling the baby in her arms. “She’s safe. And so are my other children if I get more…” She finishes a bit blushing. “Belphie sort of said he wanted more already, so I guess there will be more…?”

“Oh I would love to see some more cute nephilim babies if you want more.” Lily smiles. Shaking her head. “I really wish I could have seen you launch Diavolo into the pond though…”

Leila giggles. “ **I** didn't do it. He did it to himself.”

Lily giggles as well. “Knowing him, he may have even liked it…”

“Ugh.” Leila nods, half laughing half serious. “He probably did. He was actually laughing and kept flirting in his creepy way.”

“Oy!” Suddenly they hear Mammon shouting and stomping up the stairs. “What’re ya doin’ up there? Guests are gettin’ anxious to see ya!” 

Leila and Lily look at each other and roll their eyes. They know what he really wants to say is that HE is getting anxious. “Well, we better get you to your baby shower!” Lily cheers. 

“Soorryy Mammon” Leila sings to him and links her arm with him, Lily does the same on his other side, making him blush and grin. “Where would we be without you, right?”


End file.
